


Snakey Sex

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Naga, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Edward and Oswald fuck. Oswald is a snake man/Naga.





	Snakey Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that snakes have two dicks? They're called hemipenises.

Oswald fucked him. Pressing in and pounding at a punishing pace. Ed felt feverish. The snake man had two penises! One was inside of him, pounding away, while the other slapped his balls with every thrust. Oswald was smirking down at him, taking one of Ed's wrists and guiding it to his back before taking a hold of his other phallus and pressing that into him as well. Ed whined, bringing his other arm up to cling to the humanoid’s shoulders. The two cocks stretched him much more open, pleasure and pain. They were hot, pressed tightly inside him, moving together, the braille-like texture of their heads pressing into a multitude of different nerves. Oswald was kissing him, Ed kissed back feverishly. His blunt nails scratching and digging in so that he could keep his hold despite the rapid pace. Bam! Bam! Bam! A hit against his prostate, and another, and another. His legs were wrapped around Oswald's tail, trying to pull him in, deeper. He had one thought and goal now, get Oswald closer, deeper. He whined. Oz chuckled.

"A little much for you?"

"yea," he was breathing as measurably as he could, trying to relax more into it. The stretch was a lot.

"You want just one?" He asked, concerned.

"No! I want it all," Edward moaned back. Oswald snorted, then thrusted. Two textured cockheads ramming straight into his prostate. Smiling at the immediate effect it had on Ed (a noise somewhere between a yelp and moan). He kept it up, trying to increase the pace and force of his thrusts, driving into his human relentlessly and watching the results. Sweat had loosened his hair into soft curls that bounced against his forehead with every thrust. His skin was covered in a glistening sheen of sweat and he was flushed a healthy pink up his chest and neck, getting reddest in the cheeks and tips of his silly shaped ears. Oswald let one hand drift down in the right space between them to grab Edward's poor neglected little human-cock curious how plain and soft it was, and how his testicles were stored externally. But they were awfully sensitive, and it was such a pretty cock. "Do you want to cum darling?"

"Please," He choked, moaning desperately.

"Then cum, my darling human," And Edward did, twitching and screaming and moaning and writhing, nerves abusing themselves as they pulsed and tightened around the two textured phalli. It took a minute for Ed to catch his breath, Oswald had slowed his thrusts now, only just starting to cum.

"Cum in me please, I want all of it,"

"That could take a few hours, my species doesn't ejaculate as quickly, are you sure?"

"I want all of it in me, every last drop," Edward said it with such determination and reverence.

Oh, several hours. He wanted that, cock-warming had always been a fantasy of his, just sitting there, not necessarily doing anything, just keeping his partner inside of him for longer than just the straight up intercourse. And, wow did there's two cocks feel good in him, maybe a little overwhelming, but good. Each penis was slowly pumping fun into his greedy hole, a little spurt, then another, the two were just slightly out of sync. It felt wonderful, hot, thick, and with the slow drags in and out, it trully was magnificent.   
  
It took three hours. Edward did not mind it at all, in fact he came at least two more times from just the slow drag of two cocks against his prostate and the hot semen being slowly pumped in him. Oswald tried to pull out and Edward didn't let him, locking his legs and holding the semi-human in place.   
"Don't leave yet, stay just a little longer,"

Oswald smiled fondly, pressing a kiss to his human's sweat salted temple, brushing back the sex curls. "As long as you wish, darling."   


**Author's Note:**

> Yup, it's just fucking.


End file.
